


Plagg or Plague?

by veenadaiya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally wrote this in 20 minutes ok, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Plagg - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, enjoypls, got prompt from somewhere on tumblr, kwami - Freeform, really quick drabble, tbh out of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: "They didn't call it the Black Plague for nothing"





	Plagg or Plague?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble from a prompt I found on Tumblr I felt like writing out before going for a snooze.

     "Plagg!" Adrien yelled in a hushed tone to his Kwami. His guard was outside the door and did not need to see Plagg floating around. Adrien hoped that the fake piano music that was playing would muffle any conversation.

     Plague looked up from the camembert he was quietly eating on top of Adrien's piano. Adrien was quietly studying from a history book for an assignment and was getting rather excited about the interesting things he was finding out about. He never knew that France had once allied with the US during the US' revolution. Anything in the textbook amazed him since he had not been exposed to learning in such a way. 

     "Plagg!" The kwami looked up at Adrien in response. "Did you know there was once a plague named the Black Plague? Kinda like you ain't it!" Adrien told him with excitement.

     "It was named after me."

_What?_

     "What are you talking about?" The kwami didn't reply to Adrien out of disinterest in the conversation. Adrien through a pillow at him to push him away from the cheese and back into the conversation.

     With an eye roll, Plagg continued, "my previous miraculous holder wasn't a good fit."

     "No way, Plagg. Explain more."

"My old master  _caused_ the plague, Adrien. Do you know how the Black Plague was spread? Read in your book there."

     Adrien flipped through a few pages before reading,  _The Black Plague is carried by black rats and spread to humans through blood or fleas. People tortured during the time period had admitted to poisoning wells and other water resources with the plague._

     "My master had a feud with somebody in Central Asia. And with me, did some bad stuff. He poisoned the Black Sea with a slightly altered version of cataclysm, sped up the process by messing with rats. At the time, I had fun because catching rats was a joyful time."

     Adrien stared at Plagg. 

     "I look back at it now sometimes and realize my mistake but not like it could've been helped anyway."

     Adrien was still staring at Plagg.

     "They don't call it the Black Plague for nothing, Adrien."

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are history buffs, a lot of this is probably amazingly incorrect history. But all I did was some quick google searches and other than that didn't care if anything else was factual. If anything is wrong, just ignore it.


End file.
